The Dawn of Mystic Falls
by mishtricx18
Summary: The Founders Day parade had just ended and just when the people of Mystic Falls thought they were in peace, Katherine shows up and proves them wrong. What will happen when Damon's former love interest spills out something about Elena's past? DxE
1. Homecoming

This is my first ever fanfic! I mean, I've been lurking in the shadows here in fanfiction and reading TONS of Twilight and Vampire Diaries fanfics and it just AMAZES me that the authors (of the fanfics) show so much creativity and inviduality that I just had to TRY IT. So yeah, I hope you guys go easy on me and this is NOT the first time I've written stories, original prose and whatnot. I'm a booknerd too so yeah. Guess all the reading paid off.

To everyone who id reading this now, I thank you and insist that you read on. This fanfic may or may not have lemos so I'm making it M rated to be sure :) Also, I don't own Vampire Diaries! I am only a die-hard fan of the series and I just hope the books come out here. This is a ExD fanfic okay? I just have to say that I do own the thoughts and ideas that are included in this story so yep.

This is the part after the last episode of the first season of vampire diaries. I just watched it and just wanted to write. (I was so shocked when _____ cut off _____ finger!) So read on and thank you for picking this fanfic to spend your time on! Enjoy!

* * *

_ELENA's POV_

"I love you, Stefan. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Elena pushed open the door with one hand as Stefan said good night to his beloved. The house was dark, and only the light from the porch guided the brown-haired female as she took a step on the stairs and called out her brother's name.

"Jeremy? Are you home?"

No sound. _He must be asleep, _she thought and sighed as she remembered the last words he told her: "Go to hell, Elena." Deep inside, she knew it was her fault; who else should be blamed for making her brother forget about the nasty memory of Vicky? Still, she knew deep inside that what she did was right, and even now that Jeremy literally loathes her, she still thought so.

_Thud _

She spun and was puzzled at the strange sound that came from the kitchen. "Aunt Jenna?" she asked and quirked an eyebrow when no answer came.

Her feet took her to the kitchen, curious as to make sure who and what was in her kitchen. "Damon? I told you to stop with all these games of yours!" "Oh sorry, dear. It appears that Damon won't be joining us tonight."

Elena spun around and saw the exact replica of herself, smirking seductively with her hands across her chest. Katherine was leaning against the wall, her perfect face smug and wearing a leather jacket that fit snugly on her form. "Your dress is in the living room," she informed Elena, gesturing towards the living room. T

here were no other lights in the house except for the kitchen's and she felt her heart quicken its pace. It was all too dark and despite the fact that she wasn't actually scared of the dark, Latherine's presence was to blame for her nervousness and want to fled.

What was Katherine doing here? Sure, Elena, Damon and Stefan knew that she was alive, but why was she here in Mystic Falls? Something was telling her that it wasn't just for the sake of visiting.

Her heart skipped a few beats and she slowly backed away, grabbing her phone from behind her pocket when with speed that was so fast that in a blink, she was having the need to breath as Katherine's hand gripped her neck and a sweet smile was plastered on her face.

"Nah-ah ah. This will be between me and you only so give me the phone so that wouldn't risk the spill of blood here." God, now she was done for. Before she could react, her cellphone was in Katherine's possession and she watched as it broke into tiny little pieces on the floor.

"Now that that's taken care of, I need you to clean the kitchen. I believe John cut himself with the kitchen knife."

When Katherine released her, fear was found in Elena's eyes as she immediately ran towards the kitchen only to find her father on the floor, his hands bleeding and the fingers that were supposed to be there gone.

"What did you do to him?" Elena asked, rushing to her father's side with a lump on her throat slowly forming.

She wanted to cry but if she did, she would give Katherine immense pleasure she knew she wanted. So she stood up, took a clean kitchen cloth and wiped the blood out of his hands, gently putting her palm on his face, trying hard not to weep. He was still breathing but he was unconscious, probably because the sight of blood and his fingers cut surprised him. A surge of relief spread itself inside Elena.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to face her 'visitor' and winced when she saw her perfectly white teeth gleaming and her smile still sweet. "I haven't invited you inside this house, how did you come in?"

Elena busied herself with carrying John into a sitting position and tried not to glance beside the refrigerator where parts of his hands lay, waiting for Katherine's answer. She was pacing around the kitchen, studying each and every piece of furniture.

"First of all, it was Johnathan Gilbert who invited me inside this very house a couple of years back We were the greatest of friends, did John tell you that?"

_Hardly. Last time I checked, you guys were _mortal _enemies, _Elena thought mentally as she saw on the corner of her eye that Katherine was enjoying herself by looking at the pictures in the living room.

"What are you doing here? Surely it's not to visit one of the Founding Families and reminisce about how you escaped and sit down for a nice cup of coffee."

Fear when it came to vampires, wasn't actually a part of Elena Gilbert since she knew the Salvatores and other vampires that were now resting in peace. That is, if they really had a place to go to after they died.

"My, my you know a lot don't you? I now see why Stefan hired you as his girlfriend. Still, you have so little knowledge about your own self, " Katherine shook her head, took the ring that Elena recognized was her father, Uncle John's or whatever and rinsed it with water.

Katherine's last statement puzzled her that she just had to ask her. "What do you mean by that?"

The grin on Katherine's face was enough to tell her that something wasn't quite right. That she knew something that concerned her. Or worse, Stefan and Damon.

She received no answer as Katherine studied the house and her for the most part. "Have you ever wondered why you and me are so identical?"

The question caught her off-guard and her stomach formed into a knot. No she didn't and even though the curiosity prickled in her skin, she didn't want to know either. If Katherine meant something by that statement and she was affected, she didn't want it to show.

But then again, a straight question was never something she could ignore so she shook her head, not trusting her words. "Well if you really want to know which I'm sure you do, why don't you ask your father?"

Behind Elena, John was starting to wake up, groaning at the pain and at the sight of Katherine. "Y-You..have no right to...tell her." John said, trying to stand up and Elena helped him, wrapping her arm around his waist and made him sit on the kitchen chair. She looked at John with anger in her eyes and the old man didn't look at her, fixing his gaze at Katherine who shrugged, but a smirk still stayed on her perfectly formed lips. "Well, well I'm sure I can save you the excitement of telling her then."

The vampire straightened her back and took one last look at Elena before heading for the door. "I think I'll pay the Salvatore brothers a little visit. I'm sure Damon missed me."

But before she could go, Elena grabbed her arm and it made her stop. "Don't hurt him. He's already recovering. D-Don't put him in agony again,"

She was pleading and Katherine had a smug grin on her face that made her skin crawl after she finished her request. Damon was her friend now and of course she was only _protecting _him from being hurt again by the same woman. But Katherine's eyes told her that she thought otherwise.

"I'll send him your regards, Elena. And might I say that was a very mighty act of your withcy friend to save Damon and Stephen? Without her, I wouldn't be having this much fun. Please send her my thanks." John stood up from the chair, staggering and shot Katherine an angry stare as she whispered something in Elena's ear, brushing her lips on her cheek and exited the house.

When she was gone, Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest for the second time since she arrived and raised an eyebrow at John who was wrapping his wound with a towel. "Please do enlighten me on what just happened?"

_DAMON's POV_

The kiss Damon had shared with Elena still troubled him. It felt different and yet so familiar at the same time that when a hand tapped him in the back, he knew who it was. "Katherine..." he said, shocked filling his gray eyes.

Katherine smiled seductively at him, arching an eyebrow and willing him to walk closer to her; in her arms where he belonged.

But not anymore.

A pout formed on those beautiful lips as he rejected her offer. "Aww... I was thinking we could do some chit-chat for a while. I believe _Elena _would have wanted it to be so; God bless her soul."

Laughter came out from the same lips as she threw her arms in the air and sat at the edge of Damon's bed. He was about to get ready to rest, to clear his mind from the day's sudden happenings; vampires being burned, Stefan saving him from being one of those many vampires, the things he said to Jeremy and the kiss on the porch. He walked home, thinking about the kiss he _thought_ he shared with Elena and then it struck him.

With animalistic rage, he caught Katherine by the arm and pushed her to the wall so hard he though she might break. "What did you do to her?"

Of course she wouldn't break, she's a vampire. But Elena could.

"Woah, easy there loverboy." But Katherine smiled, and locker her lips with Damon's before he could even ask what she was doing in the house where Elena lived.

With lightning speed, their clothes were scattered on the floor with only their undergarments on. The brief memory of them making love still failed him when he saw how beautiful she still was.

"I suppose we could save the questions for tomorrow," she purred and nibbled Damon's ear. But he was silent, not feeling any pleasure at all but he did feel something: anger.

And with that, he shook her off him so that he was on top of her. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice brutal with rage and his eyes burning with the same emotion.

Katherine suppressed a quick laugh but her eyes showed anger as she pushed Damon away from her, making him land flat on his back. "You dare ask me what I want? Did you not want to speak with me? Did you not _long _for me?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her questions. Her voice was full of pain that he for once thought that she had longed for him the same as he longed for her for more than one-hundred years. "Or did you find comfort in my clone?"

Eyes wide, he tried to let the question sink in. _Her_ clone? Was she talking about Elena? He stood up, straightened his back and looked at Katherine thoughtfully.

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Really? Then why is that bitch stealing both _you_ and Stefan away from me? And why is Stefan letting her control him? Haven't I made myself clear that _both _of you are mine and mine alone?"

He almost forgot that she was so possessive about what was hers. Or what she _deemed_ was hers. He wanted to send her off and go attend to Elena, make sure she was safe. But that was Stefan's job, not his.

So when he turned up in his doorway, Stefan raised an eyebrow and looked from Katherine to Damon. "What is happening?" his little brother asked, his hand possessed a glass of whisky that Damon took and drank in one big gulp. "Don't ask me, ask her."

"Stefan!" Katherine lunged at Stefan and gave him a warm hug, kissing his cheeks passionately after breaking the hug. Stefan seemed rather uncomfortable.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" he asked, his tone firm.

"Again with all the 'what are you doing here'-thing! Can't I just visit my friends here?"

"Katherine, you don't have _any_ friends here except for me and Damon," Stefan informed her, crossing his arms in front of his chest while leaning against the door.

"I know, that's why I'm here."

The brother looked at each other, utterly and incredibly confused. What did she want with the both of them?

"I suppose you two don't want me here," Katherine said, pouting and ready to leave thru the window when Stefan's strong hands stopped her.

"No, stay. We have a lot of catching up to, don't we Damon?"

_Stefan, always the do-gooder_, Damon thought and he smiled, though it didn't quite hide the distaste in his eyes. "Why don't you ask Ms. Pierce what he did with Elena?"

Stefan stopped, looking again from Damon to Katherine who just smiled seductively. "My, is it bad to visit an old acquaintance?"

Again, the brothers looked at each other as they let the words sink in. "Did you just say 'old acquaintance'? What do you mean? How-?"

Damon knew that Stefan was as confused as he was but he looked at Katherine who seemed to wince, trying to hold back the information she had. A plan formed in his head and he walked gracefully towards Katherine and put a protective arm around her. "What do we care about that human?"

The words he said stung underneath his skin and he saw Katherine beam at him and Stefan glare at his big brother. But he had a plan.

Something that could both be good and bad.

A plan that would do all of them the good of knowing why Katherine is back.

And a plan that would betray Elena's trust on him.


	2. Choices

Thousand thanks to those who have seen my story worthy to read, review and favorite! THANK YOU! This chapter is for everyone who reviewed, subscribed and added me to their favorite authors! I can't be more happy to have you guys support this story!

The plan will not be revealed in this chapter so stay tuned to know what the sexy Damon is going to do with his previous lover! As you can see, I write both in Elena and Damon's POV but Stefan is going to have a shot at this chapter also. ^^ Hmm... Lemons? I think there will be a tad bit lemons in this chapter though I consider this a bit short XDD Bear with me people!

* * *

_Stefan's POV_

A groan escaped the vampire Stefan Salvatore's lips as he felt movement beside him. What had happened yesterday to make him feel so... tired? He supported himself with one arm on the bed, pushing back those beautiful golden locks and turned sideways only to see Katherine in the middle of him and Damon. The two were fast asleep and looked dead to the world. And it unnerved him to see that past is repeating itself right before his own eyes.

Katherine had teturned to Mystic Falls yesterday with a surprise. It seemed that she didn't change at all though she was more 'discreet' about feeding and only ordered from blood banks not too far away from town. "I've planned to stay and this time, forever," she had said and it still sent Stefan worrying whenever those words came into mind.

With Katherine around, the peace they thought the townsfolk had achieved yesterday would go down in the dumps. Two feet carried him off the king-sized bed of his room and took his phone from the bedside table to ring Elena. It took two rings for him to hear her voice. To be rest assured nothing bad had come her way.

"Elena? Are you alright?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yes, I mean n-no. Uncle John's... I don't know how to explain Stefan. Can you come here and see for yourself?"

There was groaning and shouting in the background and Stefan could tell that it was John who was making that God-awful noise. With lightning speed he put on a simple black t-shirt and jeans and walked away from the two former lovers. As he ran past the woods, he thought what his brother might think of all of this. Yesterday, he thought he would go berserk once he offered Katherine a place to stay and some quality time. Surely he was remembering the feeling of being hurt. Just when everything was going so well with him, a new bomb lands.

It was a peaceful run, there were people out taking walks in the forests and he smiled at one particular deer he saw galloping. He stopped, jumped on the mammal and before it could run away, lips drawn back to reveal fangs and pierced its neck whilst he fed. If something was to happen, he needed to be ready.

Minutes later, he was knocking on Elena's door only to see that it was not her, but Jeremy who opened it. Something was off with him. His eyes were this red color and he looked paler than usual. He hadn't seen him after the parade yesterday and he guessed that he was only exasperated with the thought of Anna gone.

"Hey, is Elena inside?"

He didn't answer but made way for Stefan to come inside when he felt a strong grip on his throat and saw that it was Jeremy himself and in a blink, he was sitting with his back on the wall with the door opened.

"No... How did he-?"

"Stefan? Are you alright?" Before he could finish his sentence, Elena was kneeling beside him, helping him up.

He forced a smile on his face and kissed her on the lips softly and it left a tingling sensation in his body. Something that was so human. "Where's your Uncle..Fa- I mean, John?"

A raised eyebrow, Elena took him by the hand and guided him upstairs. "What happened Elena? Did Katherine hurt you?" She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms in front of her chest like she always does whenever she was angry or pissed.

A sigh escaped Stefan's lips as he tried to speak, opening his mouth but words failed him and so he gave up from explaining the current situation because for one, he had no idea what was happening. "I don't know what to say Elena. I didn't even know Katherine was back before she just popped out of nowhere while I was writing in my journal and she was with Damon. We discussed that she should stay-"

"No! What if she _kills _my father this time?" Her voice was as low as a whisper but it was full of anger and irritation. "I-I'll try and stop her. What issue does Katherine have with your father?" For once, Elena was speechless and to hide that fact, she continued to walk upstairs.

Inside, Stefan was helpless. He just couldn't get mad at Katherine. Even if she did hurt Damon. When Elena turned right and knocked on a door, a raspy voice that he later recognized was John's replied and made them come inside. When the door opened, he saw the poor man lying in bed with a bandage on his left hand. The fingers seemed shorter somehow and a pool of blood was found beside the bed

"Do you now see why I want my _clone _out of this town?" Elena asked, voice as tired as she looked. Her question puzzled him but he merely nodded and closed the door behind him at once. It was a good thing he fed on the way.

* * *

_Damon's POV_

"Mhmm..."

"It's been a long time..."

Damon and Katherine were sprawled on Stefan's bed. They sneaked in late at night while Stefan was fast asleep. Katherine insisted that they slept together just like old times and it was neither pleasant nor disgusting for the vampire. Whenever he looked at her, all he could see was Elena and how it could be her laying beside him. But then again, he wasn't even sure if what he felt for her was more than friendship or the want to ruin his brother.

Before Katherine arrived yesterday, he felt rather alike his brother. He insisted that he was not good, that it was Stefan's role to be good but yesterday's events had made him see that maybe - just maybe - he could change with the help of his brother and especially Elena. The two of them knew how much pain he went through just to find the girl that was now caressing his face with her long, slender hands that he longed for so many years.

Yet Anna had told him that she did not care one bit about him; left him and forgot about him all these years. But her kiss on his lips told him otherwise. She was fierce and probing while her tongue flicked out and explored him

"Katherine." Damon said, fighting for control.

The old vampire smiled teasingly and began to undress Damon, starting with his t-shirt, jeans and mercifully didn't reveal his hardness. She began to crawl down, kissing the path she made. Somehow, Damon was afraid but his body betrayed him. A small and almost strangled moan came from his lips as she reached the band of his boxers. Her eyes looked at him and all he can see was a dark desire so raw he just had to look away.

When her lips caressed his hardness, he froze. His shoulders tightened and his gut was telling him to run away before she could so much more damage and open the wounds he thought he had closed. But when her tongue flicked out, licking that large bulge in his jeans, he couldn't think. Her lips opened so they can kiss his hard member, almost sucking against the cloth.

Then, his eyes opened, eyes black and his face revealing the mask of a true monster. With that fast movement he dressed up and knew that it was time for feeding. With one last glance at Katherine licking her lips wet and laughing deviously, he jumped down and hunted for a potential victim with the thought of killing the only thing in the world he loved more than his humanity.


End file.
